power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hail Captain Drake
All Hail Captain Drake 'is the 22nd episode of Season 1. Summary Captain Drake and his henchman Arachnitor plan to do "The Battle To End All Battles" in order to earn his birthright. Plot The episode begins with Captain Drake explaining Vrak’s plan to Negaduck, Tresnag, and Drill Horn in his underwater castle, asking what part of the plan, ''Destroying the Rangers, Conquer the World, and Impress Emperor Vrak, do they not understand and that if they follow his orders, the world would be Vrak’s by now to which they promise they’ll do when Romeo enters the room to show them something special to Negaduck and Arachnitor’s confusion as they and the rest of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains follow him to the Intergalactic Megazord’s warehouse lab, where he shows them the rebuilt Mighty Armada Megazord, now with indestructible armor, more weapons, and a new name: the Intergalactic Megazord, to Captain Drake’s surprise as he thanks Romeo while telling him that he loves it and that he’ll finally show Vrak that he’s worthy by destroying the Power Rangers DJC and ridding Neverland of his twin brother Captain Jake while laughing evilly. Meanwhile, Kwazii tells his friends that they just witnessed nothing but extraordinary news, and for this he announces that they all deserve a day off as a reward to everyone’s excitement. The Lion Guard and the PJ Masks want to do their vacation right now by going to the fun fair and leave the building in excitement but also run into Kwazii, who is told by Izzy that he did say “day off”. Vandar plans to do a skateboard picnic challenge on the Pirate Tiger Zord to which Captain Jake doesn’t know, but Rai tells Jake to look for that when there’s an emergency, they can get in the Zord in no time. Everyone shows their sad eyes, but Kwazii tells them that they deserved it before leaving excitedly with his friends. Back in the underwater castle, Captain Drake sees the plan and plans to make headlines in the world and across the galaxy, and importantly, impress Vrak. Before Negaduck can ask, Romeo interrupts him by asking Drake who will pilot the Intergalactic Megazord to which he explains that he will do it. Stealthy and Camouflage ask him if they can just destroy the Power Rangers DJC together, but he tells them to zip it as he is sick of every one of these heroes doubting of giving him what he wants, and asks his pets if they’re implying that he’s not too amazing to fight the Power Ranger DJC. Stealthy and Camouflage try to answer, but Drake tells them them that it’s rubbish as they all know that Captain Jake is now their father’s favorite son, who always hogs the glory, but this time, revenge will be his (Captain Drake) as he leaves the room, the automatic doors closing behind him with Arachnitor following him. As Drake arrives at the Megazord, he vows to prove to his father, the Grim Buccaneer, that he’s still his favorite, a promise he will never break. As he remembers the words his father says, a flashback is shown of the Grim Buccaneer telling Stealthy and Camouflage to make sure no harm comes to Drake’s shadow to which they accept as Camouflage tells him that he and Stealthy are here to serve him. Grim tells them that Drake is the only one of them that he always trusts which is nothing like his original self and that his son’s still been growing stronger and stronger but needs their guidance and that they must make sure to do anything he says in spite of his powers to which they agree, ending the flashback when Arachnitor enters the warehouse to check on Drake, who has a plan to earn his birthright and tells him that it’s time to heat things up by doing a battle to end all battles to conquer the world in peace. Arachnitor replies that Drake’s wish is his command as they get started (This is Goin’ Down!). Meanwhile, the Disney Junior Club (even Vandar, Rai, and Jin) are seen in the Pirate Tiger Zord enjoying a great, peaceful, and beautiful night and a reminder of what they’re fighting for when the Zord is being hit by blasters, interrupting their night as Kwazii tells his friends, who have no idea what’s going on, to hold on. It turns out that the blasting is coming from the Croc-Hen-Veils, who are being commanded by Arachnitor to attack and never stop until the Zord is destroyed when Kwazii and his friends arrive, demanding that he (Arachnitor) think again. As she and her friends make their cue, Rai angrily fake thanks him for ruining a really run day to which he replies to them that he’ll make them forget it and worry about themselves as he chuckles evilly and commands the Croc-Hens-Veils to attack, leaving the Disney Junior Club with no choice but to transform into the Power Rangers DJC and the Dive Rangers. Arachnitor commands the Croc-Hen-Veils to attack the Rangers while he deals with Skully, who battles and follows him into a warehouse. The other Rangers try to save him, but they are blocked by the Croc-Hen-Veils. As they (Skully and Arachnitor) are still fighting, Arachnitor mocks Skully because of his size, also mentioning the time that when they first met, he let his instincts get in the way and that it won’t happen again, but Skully remarks to him that size isn’t everything while calling him a big spider. Arachnitor is about to attack Skully when he (Skully) defends himself, impressing him as he finds that not as bad even for a half skull. Skully takes his turn to attack only to miss and land on the ground. Outside, the other Rangers are seen battling the huge amount Croc-Hen-Veils when Song * '''This is Goin' Down! (sung by Captain Drake and Arachnitor) Trivia * This episode is based on "All Hail Prince Vekar" from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, even though there are differences. * The story continues with A New Rider In Town. * The Mighty Armada Megazord makes its second appearance and has been renamed the Intergalactic Megazord. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 1